Episode 7914 (21st August 2017)
Plot Rhona has a hangover. Her mood doesn't improve when Vanessa reveals she accidentally told Pearl about Martha's visit. Kerry heads into Hotten to get Dan some new trainers for the race with Jimmy. Leyla asks Priya to go out as she doesn't want to be at Tug Ghyll when Pete collects his belongings. Later, Leyla and Pete have an awkward run in in the café. Lydia overhears Frank talking on the phone in Spanish so he tells her he's arranged for him and Megan to have a blessing in Spain. Lydia offers to make a dress for Eliza. Rhona assures Pearl that she's not pushing her away due to her son's actions. Pearl suggests visiting Pierce might help Rhona move on. Whilst in Hotten, Kerry spots Dan's brother Daz trying to con money from passers by in the street, clearly not in a good place. Kerry rejects Dan's calls and follows Daz. Rhona visits Butlers Farm to look at a cow but panics when Pete closes the gate of the pen, locking the two of them inside. She grabs her bag and makes a quick getaway. Kerry witnesses homeless Daz getting some free food from a café owner. Back in the village, everyone is waiting at the park for Kerry to return so the race can begin. They decide not to delay any longer so Dan and Jimmy begin the egg and potato obstacle race. Paddy is delighted that he managed to overcome his fear and successfully treat a horse. Harriet confides in Paddy that Rhona isn't in a good way. Charity calls round at Wishing Well Cottage and Sam lets slip about Frank's plan for a blessing in Spain. Jimmy makes it to the phone box first, closely followed by Dan but Dan manages to grab a sack of potatoes before Jimmy and wins the race. Paddy is still on a high after treating the horse which makes Rhona feel worse. Pete apologises to Rhona for making her feel uncomfortable. Nicola has managed to raise the most money for charity and Dan makes his winners speech. Kerry reveals to Bernice that she saw someone begging on the street but doesn't reveal who it was. Rhona asks Paddy not to tell Vanessa what happened at the farm. Paddy tells her not to worry. Megan assures Charity that everything is set up for Thursday but Frank is acting odd. After dinner, Rhona asks Paddy why he had to spoil things. Paddy states he'd give up years of life to go back to before he met Tess. Paddy and Rhona move through to the living room where they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room and front garden *Unknown street in Hotten *Butlers Farm - Yard and barn *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Daz Spencer since 23rd July 2014. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,460,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes